Opposites Attract
by Clover Peters
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor: 2 opposing houses! Little do you know what actually lies between those two houses...or who...oooh sexxyyyy baby


It was dark. Though I couldn't see I could tell everyone in the dorm was safely at rest. Quietly I crept away, my eyes darting across the room, searching for any sign of movement. I walked down the steps, each step as graceful as the first, knowing one slip and I would be doomed to expulsion.

The hall was quiet, and the stairs remained still. When I felt my surroundings were safe I let my breath out, my heart pounding. My body relaxed, now feeling completely numb from the silence and lack of sleep.

Something stirred behind me, I panicked and spun around. The cold pale eyes that met my gaze were intense, the longing perspiring. Grabbing me by the arms he slammed me against the wall, his breath hot as fire on my face.

"Ginny what took you so long?" he breathed, resting his head in my shoulder.

"I told you I needed to wait until everyone was asleep," I roared quietly, my temper blazing.

I took him by the wrists and swung him away, stomping lightly onto the stairs. This wasn't the time for his impatience with me, nor was it the place. It wasn't safe here, we could be caught.

"Ginny, no wait! Don't leave!" he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, his nose tickling my ear. He longed for the chase, he always had…

So I scurried away as quietly as I could, knowing he would follow. We would find a place, a place where anything was possible…where _we_ were possible. It was time: time to go to the seventh floor, where we would finally have privacy.

Adrenaline pulsed through my body; the desire to have _him_ only pushing me further to my destination. The raw tension between my steps and his grew stronger the closer we got, and as we finally reached the Room of Requirement we stopped. His hands now on my hips and his head buried into my neck.

"Just a couple more seconds Draco," I moaned, my heart ripping through my chest.

I shrugged him off, and walked past the door three times, my concentration on one thing and one thing only: Draco.

It opened, and I took his hand in mine and threw him in, shutting the door behind me. My attention didn't linger anywhere except to his pale face, and toned chest.

I panted my back resting on the back of the door, my arms outstretched across it, as if trying to keep anyone from penetrating the tension that was between him and I. It didn't even occur to me that the room was filled with magnificent bed spreads, I just threw myself forwards towards him.

His body collided with the floor, the loud thud seemed to shake the ground, but I didn't care. When I'd thrown him into the room I'd ripped the buttons on his flannel pajama

shirt, exposing his moonlight white skin.

Our lips met, his opening slightly, for mine had enveloped his already. Concentrating I tore off what was left of his shirt, his hot skin now underneath my fingertips. Moving now from my lips to my neck, Draco unbuttoned my silk blouse. His lips pressed against my neck, lightly biting my skin.

"I can't believe I had to wait this long," he mumbled into my neck.

His hand moved down onto my lower waist caressing it delicately while my hands moved into his hair.

I started to get up, but he had other things in mind. Swiftly he pushed my forward back into the wall, causing a pain in my backside, only making me want to come back for more. Running, I leapt into his arms, while he charged forward causing us to both collide into the wall. Grabbing the seam of my satin bottoms he ripped it, now falling to the floor with a light _swish._

My breath became shallow as I searched for air. Just then instinct took over, my legs wrapping around his waist causing his boxers to fall down. The temperature in the room felt as if it had increased by twenty degrees, our bodies sweating causing a minor inconvenience. I began to slip from his strong arms, so we fell to the ground, my legs still embracing him tightly.

He pushed himself forward, thrusting us both into the corner of the wall. There was no turning back, we gazed into each others eyes. Fire burned deep into my skull, my adrenaline pumping.

His lips traced from my neck to my chest, biting me, as I leaned my head back and moaned. Both the pain and sexual tension excited me, spurring me on.

Grabbing onto his chest I dug my nails into his skin, running them over his stomach. He groped my side in pain, only causing him to bite harder into my chest. All I wanted now was for him to make me scream, for him to hurt me.

It wasn't enough; I dug my nails deeper into his skin. He thrashed in response, my side now bleeding from his hand that had too dug into my skin. I could feel him penetrate me, becoming deeper and deeper. His hand grazed my thigh, moving up into my stomach, then up to my chest. The biting had stopped as he moved down into my side, pressing me against the wall.

Grabbing onto his hair now, I tugged on it, tears now running down his face, not only in pain but pleasure. He gritted his teeth down into me and tears too sprang from my eyes, biting my lip to stop from screaming. My hands sprawled up his back, going to his neck, and throwing him off of me.

His eyes looked confused, as he looked at me. I pushed him into one of the beds, causing it to move backwards, and him to fall to the floor bumping his head. Groping his hair I picked him up from it and threw him on the bed, banging his head on the headboard.

Jumping on him, the bed shook, causing the braces to fall, and the springs to break. Springs tore through the mattress, and I used my arms to brace his arms above his head, where he would be out of control. Fiercely I writhed up his body with my teeth, causing him to twitch, and bruise. Then I pushed him off the bed, forcing him to fall to his knees, my nails scratching and caressing his shoulders and arms.

I got down beside him, turning back on him, my eyes flaring with the fire. He spun around and threw himself upon me, digging hard on my inner thigh, biting my cheek. Catching my hand in his he stopped me from causing him any further pain, and pressed me up against the floor with all his weight.

Biting my lip had no effect now, I screamed. I begged for him to stop, when my true desire was for more. He only gripped me tighter, and held his place longer, angrily pressing himself harder and harder into my naked body. It was as if all my insides were bleeding from the inside to the outside. I didn't want it to stop.

I slapped him. He released himself from me immediately, but punched me in the stomach, winding me so I gasped for air. Moaning at the intense pleasure he had now just given me.

We merged. I could feel him inside of me, his rough skin against mine. We were so close it felt like we were one person rather than two. Two people enjoying an intimate passionate moment.

Then it ended; as soon as I thought it would really start. We fell apart, breaking into each others arms. We were both mentally and physically exhausted, so we stopped, and just laid in each others arms. Our eyes met, and he kissed me delicately, his eyes looking intensely into mine.

I knew we had to go back, the sun had begun to rise I could see it in the window. We quickly got up, and got dressed in what was left of our clothing. Lightly we walked back to our dorms, leaning on each other along the way, with only a light kiss to tell us our story of how tonight would be that much better.

"I will see you later," I casually added, as I would see him at breakfast.

But little did everyone know what we had shared; that the two opposing houses had students who shared an intimate moment beyond doors. We would continue to act as if all was the same, but deep in our hearts…there was never any going back.

**A/N: Currently I am open up to any suggestions of continuing this. If you would like me to continue it, please review and ask for me to do so. **


End file.
